


Alphabet Soup (Terror) The Data Users

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [20]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You felt a bead of sweat roll down your face as you sat in between the two data users on the sofa. The three of you were alone in Inui’s house.Alone, with no one to hear you should something happen.
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Terror) The Data Users

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 259 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader, Inui, Renji ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **T** is for _terror_ ]

You felt a bead of sweat roll down your face as you sat in between the two data users on the sofa. The three of you were alone in Inui’s house.

 _Alone_ , with no one to hear you should something happen.

Why were you so nervous? Because Renji and Inui were pure evil in the form of middle schoolers. There’s nothing scarier, unless you imagine Sanada as a woman. Now that’s just plain terrifying.

“Y/N?” Inui called, breaking you from your spiraling thoughts.

“Yes?” You squeaked, knowing what was coming next.

“Have a drink,” His tone turned creepy, his mouth tugging up into a sadistic grin as his glasses gleamed in the lamplight. In his hand, he held a glass with a strange, evil green, and purple liquid that was thick like peanut butter.

You gulped, scooting closer to the brown-haired data user. “I-I’m not really thirsty… thanks…”

“Try it, Y/N. It’s good for you.” Renji encouraged, his arm sliding around your waist to hold you in place. In his hand was the same liquid, but it was brown and purple in color.

That night, your screams could be heard even by Ryoga in America. Never in your short, short life had you felt such terror, such _fear_. You learned just how evil the data users really were that night, and you learned just how much terror their concoctions could bring.

The one thought that crossed your mind before your untimely demise? _‘Good for you, my ass!’_

You were most definitely going to come back to haunt those two!

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
